1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of operating an oil evaporation burner for heating boilers and, moreover, is concerned with an oil evaporation burner for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of the afore-described type has been taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,200 wherein under the pressurized supply of fresh air and under the admixture of exhaust gases returned to the burner the atomized liquid fuel is further dissolved in a swirl flow diverging in the out-flow direction. The burner used herefore comprises a housing on which is centrally provided the oil supply pen stock including a supply opening surrounding the latter for the introduction of fresh air, which pen stock is directed toward a funnel-type chamber for generating a swirl flow diverging in the out-flow direction and located within the housing on the side of the combustion chamber, with exhaust gas intake channels being provided on the funnel-type chamber and terminating in the said funnel in the area of injectors tangentially directed toward the funnel for introducing returned exhaust gases. This method and the appertaining burner enable the NOX emission values to be minimized even during the combustion of liquid fuels. However, in the practical use of the method it has been found that during the start-up phase of the burner, i.e. when operating temperatures do not yet prevail in the combustion chamber and on the burner, the latter, after ignition, frequently, goes off, so that it is difficult to bring it to continuous operation.